CoreSummary/Abstract TheArrestRespiratoryFailureduetoPneumonia(ARRESTPNEUMONIA)DataCoordinating Center(DCC)willfulfillanessentialneedtoensurethattheARRESTPneumoniatrialwill achieveitsmissiontoestablishtheefficacyofancillarytherapydirectlytargetingthelunginjury thatoccurswithpneumonia.Criticaltocarryingoutthetrial?ssuccessisDCCoversightofthe implementationofthestudydesignandrandomizationscheme,performingtheinterimandfinal dataanalysis,regulardataandsafetymonitoringreports,thetimelydisseminationoffindings, anddataandresourcesharing.Tomeetitsgoals,theDCCwillemployopen-sourcesecure web-basedtoolssuchasREDCapforhousingdataacrossthe10sitesandallowingweb-based randomization;?appropriatestatisticaltechniques,includingmethodsfortheanalysisoftime-to- eventdatainthepresenceofcompetingrisks;?andexpertiseinclinicaltrialdesignanddata safetymonitoring.TheDCCincludesastellarteamwithextensiveexperienceininnovative clinicaltrialdesigns,statisticalmodeling,managinglargeandcomplexdatasets,andmonitoring dataquality.Importantly,theoperationoftheDCCwillrelyheavilyonthephilosophythatDCC membersshouldbefullyintegratedintothetrial?sresearchteamaswellasintheinfrastructural supportinordertooptimallymeetthetrialsdata-relatedandcoordinationneeds.Tothatend, theDCCiscomposedoffivesupportteamscorrespondingtokeysupportfunctionsofa biostatisticsanddatacoordinatingcenter.TheDCC?sstructurewillensurethesuccessofthe scientificgoalsforARRESTPneumoniabydesigningandmonitoringthetrial,developinga databaseinREDCap,providingspecificexpertiseonsafetymonitoringandqualitycontrol, implementinganalyses,andprovidingprincipalinterpretationfordissemination.